Last of The Frontier
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: Ever since the fungus hit, Kouji and Kouichi have been living in what little remains of Tokyo. They end up meeting a mysterious boy named Tomoki who needs to leave the city. Will they leave the safe zone to explore their once homes and find out where exactly their parents and friends are?


Ever since the fungus hit, Kouji and Kouichi have been living in what little remains of Tokyo. They end up meeting a mysterious boy named Tomoki who needs to leave the city. Will they leave the safe zone to explore their once homes and find out where exactly their parents and friends are?

Spoiler: I do not own Digimon Frontier or the Last of Us.

**Chapter One: **That Day

* * *

Kouji remembered that day like it was yesterday. It had only been two weeks since they had returned from the digital world and since Kouichi was revived. The two were staying at their mother's house, hanging out and playing games. Kouichi was telling him about this cute girl in his class whenever Tomoko ran in. The twins would star in shock at their mother being covered in blood. "M-mother!?" Kouichi was the first to her side, staring at her bleeding arm. "W-what happened?"

"O..one of my co-workers bit me.. I didn't have any bandages in the car, so.. I couldn't bandage it up until I got home.." She groaned, beginning to walk to the kitchen. The twins looked at each other in worry. Why did their mother get bitten? Especially by her co-worker?

However, their thoughts came to a halt when they heard their mother scream. The two rushed in, only to see a man wildly attacking her. Kouji rushed to the man, kicking him off as Kouichi grabbed his mother and pulled her away, "M-mother!? A-are you okay!?"

"Ugh.. K..kouichi.. Kouji.. Get out of.. here.. Go to your father.. He knows about the military.. blockade more than I do.. He'll.. be able to get you guys somewhere safe.." With a sickening cry, she went limp into the older twin's arms. Kouichi teared up, trying to wake her up. Kouji had to pull him away as the man who had killed their mother ran at them. With the older twin not really following him, it was going to be hard to outrun the man..

It eventually ended up with the two backed against a corner, the man growling angrily. Kouji clung to his brother, his eyes widened in fright. This was it, he knew it.

Then, he heard it.

A shot from a gun.

The man fell to the ground, blood pouring from the headshot. The two looked up to see two men dressed in full body armor. Kouji smiled widely, walking over, "T-thanks for saving us! W-we were about to be killed l-like our mot-!" He soon backed away as one of the men aimed their gun at him.

"I'm sorry.. we have to kill anyone who came in contact with infected." The two stared, Kouichi tearing up. He clung to his twin brother, wanting to stay with him until death finally came for both of them.

Except it didn't.

A third man walked in, before smiling widely, "Kouji, Kouichi!" The man hugged them tightly. Kouji had recognized the voice as their father. Kousei turned to the man, "Put your damn gun down, soldier! I will get your contract revolted and throw you in with the still living infected!" The man gulped, putting his gun down as Kousei turned to his sons. "I'm so glad you two are safe.. Come on, you two are going to the military compound right now. It's the safest place right now." He walked through the kitchen to the door and looked at the corpse of his former wife. With both sons behind him, he kneeled down, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Tomoko.." He slid her eyelids down and turned to the men, "Make sure this woman has a proper funeral!" They nodded, saluting as they moved her corpse away.

This was the last time the twins ever felt safe, that small moment that their dad was with them. Whatever had happened to the man was happening all over Japan, and the entire world.

The twins were put into the safe area that remained in Tokyo. There were very few survivors compared to the entire population Tokyo and it's districts had. They didn't even know if their friends had survived. They did hear, however, that there were multiple military complexes throughout Japan. They honestly hoped to see them again.

The twins would live for ten years in the complex, growing up to adjust to their new lives. Kouichi had changed to take care of both him and Kouji. To do that, he became quite harsh and ruthless. If anyone fucked with him or Kouji, there was a good chance he would kill them. The only person he cared about was Kouji and that was the one person he ever spoke to when he wasn't making a deal.

The two ended up becoming smugglers at the age of fifteen. Their dad had disappeared around when they were the age of thirteen and they didn't know what had happened to him. It was the easiest for them to survive.

However, it would change two days before their 22nd birthday.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far.

Note: I blame Sparrow from DD for getting me wanting to type this.


End file.
